Sparrow
by aslgyrl
Summary: Cochlear Implantee Jani Pohl thought her life couldn't get weirder after being taken by Bruce Wayne. But six years later she's Sparrow, like the Captian...not bird, and is helping Batman clean up Gotham,oh and Robin's there too.
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1:

**A/N: Okay so thanks for clicking on my story! It makes me feel great! Before I start I want to clear up some pronunciaton things, since thats the thing that annoys me about some authors..you never know how to say names. So as Jani/Janala's name is German that means that for us English speakers the J isn't a J but pronounced like a H. Also in Janala all the a's are soft (sound like the a in all). Her father's name, Jan is pronounced the same way. Pohl is pronounced as Pole, and thats all for this chapter. Now for the story!**

My life wouldn't be nearly as extraordinary as it is, if it hadn't started out ordinary. At least ordinary for me. My parents were sixteen when they got married, and three months later my mom was pregnant with me. A few months later, as my Mami told me, they decided to leave Germany. She never told me the exact reason for leaving, but whenever Tati got mad he would occasionaly rant about anti-Romani feelings, something I thought had died out in the '60's. From their hometown of Zegunerstadt, Germany, my parents moved to Gotham City, Connecticut. I was born three months later, and due to complication during birth I was born deaf. Almost imediatly my parents applied for the Thomas Wayne Medical Scholarship, and won. At six months I was fitted with my left Cochlear Implant, they turned it on two weeks later and it was a succes. A month later I recieved my right Cochlear and thus my parents did not have to learn another language. Not that they ever learned English, both of them were in denial about leaving Germany. At least thats what my Mami said about my Tati.

I grew up your average bad part of town Gothamite kid. My best friend was a boy two years older name Micheal Komikzy, but he went by Mikey. He taught me how to fight and to hold in all emotions. The latter helped with my Tati and at school. He started experimenting with drugs by the time I was eight, and he ten, but he always told me he didn't like them. His dad was killed when he was seven and his mom had always drank hard. Mikey stayed at my house a lot, not that it was much better with my Tati having such a temper.

But as much as Mikey tried to prepare me for the world, for it's cruelties and hardships, he couldn't prepare me for the cold December day after my tenth birthday. I was going to meet my parents at the Foreign Embassy Office, where they were applying for Jobs. Real Jobs! Not just the normal housework or laundry my Mami did, or the off jobs Tati picked up, but real office jobs. As the Embassy was close to my school I was walking. Mikey had walked me part of the way, but we had to branch off two blocks from the office. It wasn't safe, but ten year old little girls didn't have anything valuable on them in Gotham.

One of my braids had come undone and I had bent down to pick up the ribbon when it happened. I looked up at the Office to see a figure in purple jump out of the second floor window, followed closley by a man in a black suit and black cape. I titled my head confused, I recognised the latter as Batman, and the former was most likely Joker. But what would they be doing in the Foreign Embassey Office? I took a step forward before I was knocked to the ground by someone around my size. I instictivly put my hand over my CI's to protect them. I felt a blast of air, but I couldn't see what was happening thanks to the person on top of me.

"MOVE!" I yelled at the person, but they didn't budge. I pushed them, but they still didn't move.

"Wait!" They said sharply to me. I growled and continued fighting. The person grabbed my wrists and held them together whith one hand, while using the other to hold themselves up. "Stop!" They said. I began thinking about their voice and how they spoke. I decided the voice sounded a lot like a boys, so the person must be a male. But the voice was a higher pitch then most adult men, not to mention the size, meaning the person on top of me was probably the same age, or younger then me.

After a few seconds he got up, then held his hand out for me. I took it, pushing myself off the ground with my free hand. He helped me up, while explaining something. But my world had gone silent when I'd hit the ground. I ignored him pulling the cochlears off her head to see the left one dented and the right one smashed. I groaned, knowing my Tati was going to yell at me for the cost of new ones.

The boy grabbed her arm and shook her, "Whats wrong with you? Are you deaf or something?" I read his lips.

"Yes actually." I said, knowing my voice would be fine for a little while.

He looked down at the ground abashedly. "Sorry." He mumbled so I could barely understand. But from his facial experssion I got what he said. I pulled his face up.

"I can't understand you when you don't look at me." I told him, somehwat annoyed. He glared a little at me. "What happened?" I asked, ignoring the glare.

"Joker happened." He told me before looking back at the building, or remains of the building.

"My mami and Tati were in there." I said, holding in all the emotion that was clawing at my insides. He looked back at me before pointing to one of the cop cars that had just pulled up.

I ran to it and arrived just as a man I recognised as Commisioner Gordon stepped out. I waved getting his attention. He looked at me quizziclely "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Meine mami und tati." I said not thinking. From the look on his face I realized that I hadn't spoken English, "My mom and dad, they were in there." I told him. He nodded understanding.

"We will try to find them." He told me. I nodded. "I'm going to need you stay in the car while we look." He said slowly. I nodded again.

He opened the back door and let me, " Now what are you're parents names?"

"Margrite and Jan Pohl." I answered automatically. He nodded again and made to close the door. I held a hand out stopping him, "They don't speak English." I groaned.

He stuck his head into the car sighing, "What do they speak?"

"German and Romani." I preoared myself for the annoyed look. But it never came. Instead he gave me an understanding smile.

"I think I remember some of my High School German." He then stood up straight and closed the door.

Left alone my mind began to race, I started thinking of all the differnt scenerios. The first being that my parents walked away, unharmed, or with only minor injuries. Tati would yell at me for not taking better care of my CI's, mom would hug me and life would go on. Or only one of my parents could come out. Deep down I hoped that if that were the case, then it would be my Mami, but I felt guilty for choosing one parent over the other. But I didn't really feel all that guilty. Without Tati life would be better, Mami loved me, Tati I'm not so sure.

But then there was the option of niether of them coming out. If that happened I wouldn't know what to do. I'd probably get stuck in some foster home, then run away and live with Mikey. But I hoped that it wouldn't come to that, I'd rather live with Tati then to have no parents.

I looked out the window at the people being helped out of the building. I searched every face to see if it was my Mamica or Tati. I never saw them. Every face raised up hope in me, and every face crushed that hope. When the gaps between people began to get longer and I still hadn't seen them I began to lose any hope I had. As the firefighters began to come out I held back tears. After two hours of watching from the car window I got out and ran to the group of survivors and policemen. "Mamica! Tati! Wo bist du?" **(Where are you) **I yelled into the group, fighting tears. "Wo bist du!? Mami!" I shouted earning looks of pity.

Gordon walked up to me, with Batman following behind. Gordon looked at me, "What's your name?"

"Janala." I answered.

"Okay, Janala we haven't found your parents yet. We're gonna take you to the orphanage for the night, or until we find your parents." Pretty words I thought. Pretty words hiding the true nature of what they meant. My parents were dead. Never coming back.

I turned to Batman, the tears I had been holding back rushing forth. "Why didn't you save them?" He gave me a blank stare, unemotional. "You're supposed to be a hero! And you can't even save two people? Was the Joker more important then me having parents? Du bist Batman! Dark Knight von Gotham! Und nun dank dir habe ich nicht die Eltern! Joker kann dir Ursache fur die Bombe haben, aber lessen Sie sie sterben! das noch schlimmer!"** (You're Batman! The Dark Knight of Gotham! And now thanks to you I don't have parents! Joker may have been the cause of the bomb but you let them die! Which is worse!) **I yelled at him, sobbing hystericaly. I ran at Batman and began hitting him, letting my anger and pain escape. But the pain never left.

Batman grabbed my hands and held them tight so that I couldn't hit him anymore. "Stop. Calm Down. Go with Gordon. " He told me, his voice holding no emotion. He then left go and with a swish of his cape he dissapeared. I yelled out in anger and frustraition.

Gordon sighed and pulled me back to the car. He let me get in the front this time, opening and closing the door for me. He sat down in the drivers seat and began to drive away. I looked out my window, staring at the ruins of the building that I thought would make my life better, instead it ruined it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at Gordon. "I asked you where you live." It was getting harder to read lips, as it was getting darker outside.

"Sorry, I'm deaf." I replied. He looked taken aback for a moment. I answered his question before he could comment on my deafness though, " 274 Drake street Apartment B29."

"Thats over by Park Row isn't it?" He said facing me.

"Crime Alley? Yeah." I nodded, not really want to talk. He let me be after that.

We arrived at the apartment building ten minutes later and as soon as the car was put into park I shot out and ran up the stairs to the second floor. I pulled one of the chains around my neck over my head and stuck the key hanging on the chain into the door. I twisted the key and pushed open the door. I left the key in the lock, and the door wide open as I stepped into my home of ten years. I didn't know if I was every going to be back.

I looked over to the living area, or as Mamica called it the _atelier_. Crammed in the room was a sofa, coffee table, TV, and rocking chair. To the right was the kitchen, small, with a table and three chairs stuffed into it. I walked down the small hallway, to my left was my parents room and to the right was mine. At the end of the hall was the bathroom.

I went into my room and looked around. In one corner was my bed, a iron twin bed with a patch work quilt neatly tucked into the sides. The quilt was made by my Oma, Mami's mother, right before Mamica and Tati left Germany. Next to the bed was a window with white curtains, and under the window was a nightstand. On said nightstand was a book, lamp, and my hearing aids. On the opposite wall was my desk, which was covered with paper. I went to the closet and pulled open the door. Inside were my clothes, two pair of shoes, hamper, and at the top a suitcase.

I jumped up to reach it, not quite able to reach while on tip toes. I saw a hand grabe the case and pull it down, then hand it to me. When I looked up I saw Gordon, who I assumed had followed me in. "Danke." I whispered taking the case over to the bed.

I plopped the case down and opened it, revealing the smell of lavender and mint, Mamica. I smiled a little before remebering that it was probably the last time I would ever smell that smell again, just in perfect balance, just like Mami.

I gulped back tears, not wanting to look weak on front of Gordon. I grabbed my hearing aids and put them on before grabbing the remaing batteries and putting them in the top pocket. I then went back to the closet and grabbed two pairs of jeans, four shirts and her church dress. I went back to the bed and lay the clothes on the bed. The I pulled one of the tubs from underneath the bed that held all of my socks and underwear. I pulled enough out for a week and then put the tub back. I got up and put the iteams in the suitcase, then walked back to the closet. I pulled my church shoes out of the closet and took them over to my bed. I stood there folding the clothes, being especially careful with my church clothes. I placed my shoes on top, and then headed out of the room and to the bathroom. I retrieved my toothbrush and toothpaste then went back to my room. I put the toiletries into my suitcase, then went over to the trunk at the end of my bed.

I opened it and looked inside. There sitting on the top was my stuffed dog, Noapte. I grabbed her and continued to look in the trunk. I saw dozens of pictures, me as a baby, me as a toddler, me as a little kid, not so many of me now. Mikey had taken most of the pictures of me from age three until around seven when he broke the camera. There were a few with both of us, my Mami had been home, and a few of just him, when he had finally let me take pictures.

I grabbed my baby pictures a few of myself and Mikey and anything of my Mamica. I put them in the suitcase then slammed it shut, fighting back tears. I felt Gordon's hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him to find him attempting to give me a comforting smile. He made a thumbs up to which I nodded. He continued smiling, grabbed my suitcase and then nodded towards the door. I headed towards it, waiting for him. He followed and went out the door.

*page break*

Gordon took me to the front steps of the tall, dark, gray building that was going to my new home. I groaned inwardly as the door opened reaveling a tall thin woman with crazy orange hair. She had on dozens of beaded necklaces, and a flowing flowery dress covered by a green silk looking robe. She seemed drunk, and this hypothesis was proven correct when she opened her mouth, "Herro? Can I IIII umm help you?"

Gordon gave her a distasteful look before speaking, "I have a new girl for you, her name is Janala Pohl. Her parents were just in an accident." I looked at Gordon trying to figure out what exactly he was saying, but due to the now darkened city street it was hard to lip read. I decided to just give up and find something else to interest me.

After a few seconds of picking at my fingernails I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the lady. I sent her a bit of a glare, but let her lead me through the door. We went to the very top floor, the girl's floor, and she dropped me off at a room. "This is gonna be your-your room," she slurred. I rolled my eyes at her shakey walk.

When I stepped inside I saw a row of bunk beds along the walls and a grimy window at the end. There were girls in almost every bed, and they all had their suitcases held tight. I held mine closer, as though somehow it would protect me against the harsh reality of my world. Or at least, the world that was going to be mine for a while.

*page break*

After 3 days, Mr. Wayne visited the orphanage I was at. I was called down to the first floor and into the living room area that we usually weren't allowed in unless a situation like this arose. He began trying to make conversation. I pointed at my ear and shook my head to say that hey, I was deaf, and I wouldn't be able to understand a word he said unless he was looking at me. He faced me and said, "How would you feel about coming to live with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're Bruce Wayne; I'd be an idiot to say no."

He seemed to chuckle. "So I take that as a yes?"

"Obviously."

He mumbled, "You're deaf, how can you have seen the Harry Potter movies..."

I gave him a look. "Um, 1: You're looking at me so I can see what you're saying, 2: It's in the books, and 3: I have cochlear implants, they're just broken at the moment, thanks to the "Boy Wonder.""

He smirked, but I didn't really understand why. I guessed that I would understand eventually. "So I still have to sign a few papers, why don't you run up and get your things?" He said through the smirk.

I nodded and got up, then headed for the door unsure of what exactly just happened.

**********break line********

As we pulled up to Wayne Manor I couldn't help but be amazed. It was really big, like _really_ big! Bigger then my whole street kinda big. I tried not to gawk, but it was hard not to stare. Mr. Wayne took my suitcase out of the trunk of the car (A Mercedes) and headed to the door. When I tried to grab my suitcase he shook his head and made to open the door. But before he could put his hand on the handel the door opened, revealing an elderly man in a suit.

"Master Bruce, welcome home. I trust that this is our newest member of the family?" It was hard to read his lips, he formed his u's different then most people I knew and his sentence structure was very formal, words I wasn't used to. I smiled, hoping it was the right reaction. "Hello. And you're name is?" I tilted my head, unsure if he asked me my name or if he was asking if I wanted change. I decided on the former.

"Janala Pohl." I spoke softly, something about this man was imperssive, and I was a bit intimdiated.

He nodded, "My name is Alfred, Miss. Janala." He stretched out one of his hands. I guessed I was supposed to shake it, so I stretched out one of my hand and grasped his.

"Hi...Alfred?" I guessed thinking that that was what he said.

He nodded again,a look of slight confusion on his face. Mr. Wayne made a movement and I looked up at him. He mouthed the words 'tell you later'. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm deaf, not blind. I can read your lips." I muttered. He sent me a dissaproving look and it took me a second to realize that he could understand me perfectly. Unlike my parents who spoke very little English. "Sorry." I whispered, looking down at the ground, only feeling a little sorry I had said it.

He put a hand on my shoulder leading me into the house. My amazement grew as I saw paintings and scultptures that we're beautiful and full of color and detail. Bruce continued to lead me through the front entrance into an area that seemed to be where you would eat, and a little farther into it I saw a giant kitchen,spotless and organised. He then took me into a living room area that had to fluffy couches and a love seat. A TV that looked bigger then my arms could reach was hung on the wall, and under that was a cabinet that I guessed contained movies and a DVD player.

Through the living room I saw a grand staircase. It started as one, but branched off into two. One going to the left and one going to the right. Mr. Wayne bent down and looked at me in the face ,"I have to go work, can you be good for Alfred?" I nodded.

Alfred joined me as left down a hallway. I noticed Alfred had my suitcase, which I made a grab for. He shook his head "My job." He said simply.

I sent him a quizzical look, not sure how to react. I always had to do everything for myself, cooking my own food, except dinner. I did my own laundry and I cleaned my own room. I needed something done, I was the one who did it. I could carry my own suitcase.

He smiled. "I'm Master Bruce's butler. It's my job to carry things for member's of the house."

"Why does he need one?" I asked without thinking.

Alfred shook his head, "One shouldn't ask such questions. It isn't polite."

I nodded, deciding to drop the subject. "Where will I sleep?"

Alfred smiled ,"Right up here Miss. Janala." He said turning to the stairs and pointing.

"Jani." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Call me Jani. Everyone else does." Really it was a pet name, with Jana being the technical shortened version of my name but no one my teachers ever called me that.

"Allright Miss. Jani." He said facing me again. I smiled a little to myself, feeling comfortable with Alfred.

He led me up the stairs, and then onto the ones that branched off onto the right. I noticed that there was another set of stairs, inbetween the branched off ones that went to another floor. I was shocked, THREE FLOORS!

We walked down a hallway past two rooms, and then down another hallway. "That's Master Dick's room." He faced me again, and then pointed to the third door on the left. He knocked on the door. It swung open a few seconds later and out came a boy only a inch or two taller then myself.

He had messy black hair that was smooth in the front but stood every direction in the back. He had pale skin, and seemed pretty muscular. He was wearing jeans with black converse. His shirt was a dark blue with a cartoon looking Batman on the front, with the words 'Bam' and 'Pow' written in large lettering with bright colors. I growled a little at the Batman picture, remebering the events of three days ago.

"Yes Alfred?" The boy said. Alfred nodded toward me. I waved, trying to give a small smile. Imediatly the boy gave me a big smile and held out a hand. "Hi! I'm Richard, but everyone calls me Dick."

"Janala, but everyone calls me Jani." I shook his hand. He continued smiling.

"Are you excited to be living here?" He asked.

"Only just got here not really sure." I said shrugging. He chuckled, then turned into his room, before turning back to me.

"-you to be here." He finished looking at me.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"I said, I'm excited for you to be here." He nodded slightly understanding something.

"You have to look at me when you're talking. I usually have my Cochlear Implants in, but they got broke by a certain Boy Wonder." I told him, explaining.

He smirked the same smirk had earlier. "Oh, I'm sure Bruce can get them fixed."

_Of course, he's a billionair. Three hundered dollars ain't nothing._ "Great." I nodded, reminded of how angry my Tati had been when I broke my CI's in first grade.

Alfred said something to Dick, who nodded then went back into his room. Alfred turned me around and pointed to the door directly across from us. He bent down and looked at me, "And that is your room." He opened the door, and then looked at me again, "I'll let you unpack." He then left the room.

I flipped on the light, revealing a room the size of my room and my parents roon combined, maybe bigger. In the corner was a double bed with a bench that looked like it had a cushion on the top at the end of it. On the wall across from the bed was a desk, with shelves above it. I turned and looked and saw a large window with a window seat on the opposite wall. A dresser was next to the window. I sat my suitcase on the bed and then collapsed next to it.

In just seventy two hours my life had gone from that of a normal ten year old girl to ward of Bruce Wayne, richest man in Gotham City. _There is no way this can get any weirder. _I though to myself. Ha boy was I wrong.


	2. Mr Kerr

Chapter 2..real chapter. Story starts now...

**A/N: If you're here then that means you probably liked the prologe, or you just wanted to see if this is a train wreck. Well the story isn't a train wreck, but Jani's life is about to be so if you want to stay and enjpy the show continue reading. Oh and some minor cursing in this chapter, but it shouldn't be too bad. **

_This means thoughts or ASL (American Sign Language)_

*Batspeak*

**(translation)**

**Disclaimer: Its FANFICTION why do we even put these things?**

**-**Six Years Later-

I woke up to my alarm flashing, signifing that I should probably wake up. I slapped at the alarm, trying to get it to turn off. When that didn't work I sat up, glared at it, then pressed the small off button. The light stopped blinding me and instead the clock just sat there in what I imagined was a smug way as if it was saying _ha ha you had to wake up_.

I shook my head, then swung my legs out of the warmth of the bed. I sat there thinking, _do I have training with Bruce this morning?_ I stood up, unable to remember. I crossed the room and opened the door. I took the three steps necassary to reach my brothers room. I opened the door and flashed the lights.

He sat up with a start, then when he saw that it was just me he glared. I rolled my eyes _"You or me for training?"_ I signed.

He thought for a minute then signed back _"You"_

I groaned, not wanting to have to do the sparring Bruce had promised we would do. He's the Goddamn Batman, it hurts! I left the room, turning the light off behind me.

I crossed to my room and then went into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, just so I could wake up more. I went back to my room and grabbed a pair of track shorts from the dresser. Switching from my bat symbol pajama pants into the shorts I grabbed a pair of socks and tennis shoes, slipped on the socks, and jumped on one foot alternating so that I could put the shoes on. I then ran down the hallway, turned left, then went down the opposite hallway until I reached the third door on the right. I stepped in then shut the door behind me. I crossed the room and went over to the clock. I moved the hands to there correct position, then slipped inside when it popped open a little.

I ran down the stairs jumping and skipping the last three. I saw Bruce sitting in front of the Batcomputer. I ran over to him checking my watch as I did so. Great only three minutes late! I tapped Bruce on the shoulder, letting him know I was here. He spun around in his chair making me jump out of the way. He sighed, "You left your cochlears here last night." He pointed to the small machines that were on the corner of the desk. I grabbed them, knowing he preffered when I had them in.

"You know that sentence could be perseved pretty badly." I told him once the CI's were in. He glared at me, to which I rolled my eyes. "It was a joke."

"We're sparring." He said short, blunt. Batman, not Bruce.

"You sleep any?" I asked watching as he got up out of his chair.

"No, Bat stuff."

"Ohh." I nodded, giving him a slightly dissaproving look. "Good, that means I'm gonna kick your ass."

He sent me a look,"Language. What would Alfred say?"

"Oh Miss. Jani a proper lady does NOT use that kind of unsavory language!" I said in a mock British accent.

Bruce smirked a little before heading over to the training area. I followed, albeit begrudingly. When we had reached the circular mat that served as our sparring arena Bruce got in a fighting stance, and so did I. "Rules?" I asked.

He thought for a minute ,"No powers." I rolled my eyes but nodded all the same.

"Begin!" He said and I charged at him. Canary always said that you want to always start the fight, then you can dictate the terms, not them.

I threw punch at his face, then almost imediatly following I sent a jab at his stomach. He dodged the first blow, but I was able to land the jab. He smiled at me, then began a tirad of punches, to which I tried to dodge all, but he was able to land the last one. I growled and flipped away to give me a second of rest. He ran at me, but I simply ducked and swung his legs from under him. He jumped, avoiding my legs, and then tried a roundhouse kick on me, but I pulled a Matrix and dodged his leg.

"You're not fighting, only dodging. Is your old man getting better then you?" He taunted.

I flipped my hair out of my face, then sent my knee into his stomach,"You're BATMAN!" I said in an exasperated voice.

"No excuse." He said in a sing-song voice. I ignored him and ran at him again, this time pulling his arm behind him,enough to hurt, but not to break the arm. with my other hand, I punched him in the jaw. But only using one hand to hold his arm back cost me and his arm flew out of my grasp and came at me, his hand in a fist. I ran to the other side of him, so that I could avoid the punch, but in doing so I lost my momentum and almost fell.

He took advatage of this, and he pulled both of my arms behind me. I used one of my feet to kick him in the stomach, then I twisted around so that I was facing him. Then I sent a knee to his stomach. Then my elbow into his gut, anything to get him to let go. Finally I used my arms and twisted his around so that they were backwards. Then I pushed them above his head. He let go of my arms and I let go of his, then backed up.

He growled, and came charging at me. I decided to flip over him, which I did. Before he could relize what happened I kicked him in the back of the knee, making him lose his balance. I then kicked him in the back, and punched in between his shoulder blades. He fell, but twisted around and grabbed me, so that I fell also. I hit the ground laughing.

"You hardley landed anything." I taunted.

"You didn't do much better." He answered.

"I made you fall."

"I made you fall also."

"Touche." I gave him a fake glare. He chuckled and pushed himself off the ground.

I got up, then turned to go to the benchpress. "I need a spotter." I told him. He shook his head slightly, but joined me in the short walk to the benchpress.

I took two forty-five pound weights and put them on either side of the bar. Then I added two twenty pound wieghts on each side. "170?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"It's my average." I answered, rolling my eyes.

I got on the bench and laid down, putting my hands up and on the bar. I pushed up and lifted the bar off of it's holder. I straightened my arms, then bent them, pulling the bar to just above my chest then I pushed it up again.

I continued doing this doing a set of ten. "Do two more sets." Bruce told me. I nodded and continued on. By the third set my arms were tired, and I put the bar back in it's place to give them a break before it fell on me.

"Three more." *You can do better.*

"Okay." *It was just a little break.*

We continued on like this until 6:45 when I had to get ready for school.

* * *

_"Hey!"_ I signed to Jake, my boyfriend, once I saw him in the schools main courtyard.

_"What's up?" _He signed back.

_"School."_ Answered with a groan.

_"Sucks I know."_ He finished for me. I rolled my eyes.

_"You make so many music jokes."_ I commented.

_"I have to, I'm Deaf."_ He laughed. I gave hima playful punch on the shoulder before taking his hand in mine.

We had started dating at 14, but broke it off just before summer. He had wanted us to take a break for whatever cliche reason and I had been torn up, but moved on. Or so I thought. I had dated that summer, and it wasn't the same ,so when the school year started back up I was prepared to ask him out again. Instead of me asking, it was him who asked. I obviously said yes, and we had been together since then, making us have been dating for a year and two months, not that anyones counting.

"Stop with the lovey dovey crap." Dick signed and spoke.

I let go of Jake's hand, _"Just because your girlfriend lives on the otherside of the country doesn't mean you can be a party pooper."_

_"No cake for you."_Jake signed to Dick, finishing what I was saying. Dick rolled his eyes, but said nothing else on the subject.

Barbara Gordon, my brothers best civilian friend, walked up then and started talking with Dick. I caught a few words and felt that I had to butt my way into the conversation ,"Why would he ever do that?" I signed and spoke, being careful to not leave Jake out.

"Are you a part of this conversation?" Babs asked me.

"As much as you have a soul." I answered, trying hard not to laugh.

"You have way too many ginger friends to be making those kind of jokes." Dick told me.

I shrugged and went back to Jake, knowing I was not welcome in their little world.

_"How was your mom?" _I asked Jake.

_"Normal."_ He signed back, giving the impression he didn't want to talk about it.

Jake's mom was, not only known for club hopping, and hooking up with every man she could, but for also escessive drinking. It annoyed Jake to no end, but he couldn't do anything about it. She had been like this since his dad had died when he was three, and she had only gotten worse when Jake's brother, Peter, had moved out a year early. That had been two years ago, around the time I met Jake, and let me tell you Jake had been messed up.

But after making some friends, and ignoring his mom more he was doing a lot better. And I was happy for him, though I wished he didn't have to deal with her.

_"Okay..."_ I nodded debating weather to ask him or not.

_"What is it?"_ He asked me, sighing.

_"There's a gala at Wayne Manor on Friday and I was hoping you would come."_ I signed quickly.

_"Yes. I will come. But I'm wearing my jacket."_ I popped up the collar of his leather jacket to emphisise that he wasn't going to dress up.

I rolled my eyes _"Okay. That's fine."_ It fit my made up persona for Jani Pohl, I mean she would date a guy who wore a leather jacket and jeans to a party held by the richest man in Gotham Funny thing is though is that she'll be more of a rebellious teenager then Jake was trying to be.

He shook his head _"Why do have to have such a fake reputation?"_

_"No one would believe that this is the real me, might as well give them a fake reputation then to let them write rumors that could be worse."_ I told him the same thing I told Cameron, my other civilian friend who knew the real me.

_"You're basically my mother, whats worse then that?"_ He smirked.

_"I could secretly be Harley Quinn."_ I pointed out.

_"Jani, don't joke like that. That idea is disturbing to say the least."_

_"Heavy on the dis."_ I signed, making sure Dick saw. He smirked at me, then turned back to his conversation with Babs.

_"NOT YOU TOO!"_ Jake signed with a worried look on his face.

Dick saw and he swung an arm over my shoulder,_"Yes I have claimed her."_

I rolled my eyes, _"This,"_ I pointed to his arm, _"is why people think that we're dating."_

He removed his arm quickly, I smirked, and laughed. He shook his head _"Come on bro, get turbed."_ I signed to him.

He gave me a small glare, but said nothing. Just then the bell rang signifying we had five minutes untill we were late for class. I sighed, grabbed Jake by the hand and dragged him to our first period history, one of the few classes I didn't have with Dick.

* * *

Jake and I joined Dick and Babs during second period English. When we entered the room we saw a man that was most certainly not Mrs. Chowisky. Key word being that he was a man. Jake's interpreter ran after us, as per usual of him losing his way, and us. He ran into Dick, who was still standing in the doorway, staring at the sub.

Jake and Babs continued to their seats, Jake trying to drag me with him. I let go of his hand and instead stood there with Dick, staring the the man who was supposed to teach us. "Ce face el aici?" **(What's he doing here?)** I whispered to Dick.

He shook his head, still looking at the man behind the desk. I decided to not say anything else and I walked over to sit next to Jake's desk. I put my bag on the ground and began to pull out the book we had been reading.

_"What was that about?"_ Jake asked me.

_"Nothing."_ I signed, ignoring the pointed look Jake was giving me.

The bell rang, telling is that it was time to start class. Jake's interpreter went to the front of the class, stood in front of Jake's desk and waited for the sub to start talking.

The sub stood up, once he saw that the clas was here. "Hello. I'm Mr. Kerr. I'll be your teacher until Mrs. Chowisky comes back from her untimley illness."

"Suntem terminați." **(we're screwed)** I whispered to Dick, who sat behind me. He nodded.

"Este Joker." **(It's Joker)** He whispered back. The sub sent us a look.

"Do you two have anything you would like to share with the class?" He asked.

"Yes the class, but not you." I answered. 'Mr. Kerr' gave me a smile that I had seen one too many times.

"See me after class will you?" He said in a sickly sweet voice.

I debated weather to reveal that I knew he was or not. I decided that I would do it, but would act innocent. Dick would back me up. "Why so serious Mr. Kerr?"

He wiped any trace of emotion off of his face ,"What was that?"

"She says it to every teacher who gets mad at her for talking when she isn't supposed to." Dick put emphasis on the last few words. I rolled my eyes at him, but didn't conrtradict him.

'Mr. Kerr' nodded, and wrote his name on the board. He then wrote the title of the book we were reading, War and Peace, and then grabbed the teachers copy from the desk. "Open to page forty, and begin reading. When you reach page one hundred stop reading and you can work on you're essay covering the book." He then sat down at the desk and gestured for us to begin.

Class passed slowly. I couldn't get interested in the book, and when I gave up and decided to try and figure out what Joker was doing I could get no where. All I had was the obvious fact that Joker was in my English class. It was clearly him what with the fake black wig, and the copeous amount of make up he had on his face. The scars, once covered with makeup were not as obvious, unless you were looking for them. His suit was a normal twead one and his shirt was a simple red. It was the tie that screamed 'IT'S HIM' at me. It was his normal purple tie. It clashed so horribly with the rest of his outfit that you couldn't help but notice it, but unless you had spent plenty of time with him, you wouldn't connect the dots.

Whe the bell rang and everyone got up, 'Mr. Kerr' motioned for me to stay seated. "I don't allow students to disrespect me." He said, in a farely calm voice.

"You better start then." I shot back, not about to act scared around my 'Uncle J'.

He growled, "No I won't." He put his hands on the desk and bent down so that his face was inches from my own. "You will not talk back. Or there will be some form of punishment."

"Just remeber the law. I'm a US citizen no cruel or unsual punishment." I knew Joker didn't care for the law, but for his plan to work, whatever it was, he would have to act like it.

"Of course. I wouldn't even imagine doing anything out of the ordinary."

"Ordinary for who?" I hinted. If he understood the hint he didn't show it.

"You should get to your next class, don't want to get on another teachers bad side." He sneered.

"You can run I'm sure." He smirked, standing up straight and then sitting down behind the teachers desk. I rolled my eyes, but said nothing else. I picked up my bag and left the classroom without a backward glance.

* * *

"How was school?" Bruce asked when Dick and I were in the Batcave.

"Joker was our sub in English." Dick said simply. "And Jani almost blew our cover."

I growled at him, "All I did was ask him why he was so serious. He shouldn't suspect a thing, I'm acting the complete opposite of Sparrow. Calm down." I said in answer to the Batglare being directed at me.

"Find out whats going on. And find out fast."

**So there it is the second chapter...Please review and tell me how I did!**


	3. Of Teams and Secret ID's

Of Teams and Secret ID's

**A/N: So thank you to the person who reviewed to chapter two! Not really much to say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I don't own Frequency/Dalyn, she belongs to SilentStorm1999. I do however own Jani, and I own Jake even though he's not a big deal in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Batman 02." The Team looked up from the training we had been doing.

" Team to the Mission briefing room." He told us all, then headed in that direction. Robin and I were the first to follow, with Frequency aka Dalyn Jones aka my best friend aka Dick's girlfriend aka adopted daughter of Black Canary,yeah I think thats all, following us. Then Artemis, then Kaldur, followed by Conner and M'Gann who was followed by Gar, then Zatanna and Raquel.

Once we had all gathered Batman began to talk, "Frequency, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss. Martian. You will all be going undercover to discover the why the villian known as the Joker has infiltraited Gotham Academy. Zatanna, Rocket, and Beast Boy you will be working from the cave. Processing any information they recieve. Robin, Sparrow, you two will be working on a seperate mission with me."

I rolled my eyes at how obvious our secret ID's were becoming, but I made no comment.

"Wait, so I have to go on a mission at my school?" Artemis asked.

Batman gave her a curt nod, and it was all I could do not to burst out laughing. She groaned, but didn't try to get out of it.

"You six who are in the field will take on the personas of new students except for Artemis, all enrolled in the class that Joker has essentally taken over. You will recieve scheduals by this evening. Artemis you will continue with your normal day. Kid Flash and Frequency you will be staying at your friends house in Gotham, and Artemis, Miss. Martian, and Superboy will be staying at Artemis's house. You may go pack your bags, and the bioship will take to Gotham at 5:00 pm Gotham time."

"Because we have our own time zone..." I muttered sarcastically. Bats glared at me. I rolled my eyes. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes. You two need to rest for the mission." Bats agreed. In reality I needed to clean my room before Lyn came.

We arrived at school the next day, not in my car, or Dick's, but in the limo, driven by Alfred. He said that since we had guests we should treat them special. Lyn was pulling at the skirt in her uniform, the shortness bothering her. Wally was pulling at the tie, and Dick and I were just laughing at them.

I led Wally to our history class, as Lyn and Dick would be going to math. Jake caught up with me halfway to History. He took one look at my hand grasping Wally's, dragging him to class, and Jake flipped. He gave Wally a look of pure loathing before angrily signing to me, _"Who is this?!"_

I let go of Wally's hand, _"New student."_

_"Why were you holding his hand?" _His signing getting more violent.

_"We're running late, and I personally don't want to make Mr. Fischer angry." _

_"Mr. Fischer loves you, he won't be mad if you run a few minutes late. Why were you holding his hand?" _

_"Because he's the slowest person in the world and he would lose me if I didn't. Don't worry, he's taken anyways." _I signed trying calm down my normally not jealous boyfriend.

Jake calmed down knowing that Wally was taken. _"Okay, Okay." _

I rolled my eyes, and took his hand, squeezing it. He smiled down at me, and squeezed back. "Come on Wallace." I told Wally, Jake and I leading the way to what was sure to be a interesting school day.

In English Dick, Wally, Lyn, myself, and Conner were all together. Dick and I sat in our usual seats, me next to Jake and him next to Babs, Lyn sat in the seat next to Dick, and Wally sat in the seat next to me. Jake's interpreter hadn't shown up 1st period and was still not there by the time the bell rang. I imediatly suspected something, but I said nothing in case I was wrong. Dick tapped me on the shoulder and pointed at ' ' who was smiling at our small group. I held back a shudder but would not give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

Dick, I noticed had grabbed Lyn's hand, and I saw Wally sqirming in his seat. Jake was looking worried, since he had no one to explain to him what the teacher was saying. I wondered if I should get up and sign for him, but I also wondered if that would give myself away to Conner.

_"Can you interpret?"_ Jake gave me a hopefull look. Darn it!

_"Of course."_ I signed, not able to give him a good reason why not to. I raised my hand getting 'Mr. Kerr's' attention. He rolled his eyes at me, but nodded.

"Jake's interpreter isn't here, may I stand and interpret for him?" I signed and spoke. Dick jabbed me hard in the back, but I ignored him.

' ' gave a dramatic sigh, but nodded all the same. I got up and stood in front of Jake, then waited for ' ' to begin speaking. " Today we will discuss what you read yesterday from War and Peace." He looked down at his roll call list, "Ah new students. Tell me Mr. West is it? What did you think?" I rolled my eyes at the concept of a new student knowing what we had read the day before.

"I umm...well It's about war...and peace." Wally shrugged. I laughed at his answer. Dick rolled his eyes and Dalyn groaned. 'Mr. Kerr' however just smiled at Wally.

"Thank you for enlightening the class Mr. West. However you're not entirely correct. Miss. Wayne could you explain the setting and major characters in the novel?" He asked me.

"It's Pohl-Wayne actually." I rolled my eyes, "The novel takes place in Russia, during the 1812 invasion of Russia by Napoleon. Some of the Major characters are obviously Napoleon and Tzar Alexander the first. But mostly the cast is made up of artistocrats, such as Pierre Bezukhov, his friend Prince Andrei Nikolayevich Bolkonsky, who is aide-de-camp to Prince Mikhail Ilarionovich Ktuzoc." The names rolled off my tongue easily, as I spoke Russian and had been reading the book in it's original Russian,as Bruce and my Russian teacher were forcing me to.

' ' nodded. Then began asking other students questions of similar nature. _"Why didn't you sign your answer?" _Jake asked me, once ' ' wasn't looking.

_"Because niether of us can sign RSL.*" _ I signed back.

He rolled his eyes, _"You could've fingerspelled.*" _

_"I could've. "_ I signed back, smirking.

"Is there something you two want to share with the class?" 'Mr. Kerr' asked me and Jake. I signed what he said, then looked at Jake, expecting him to answer.

_"No not really, what I say to my girlfriend is my buisness, not yours or the classes." _ He signed, a smirk plastered on his face.

_"I'm not interpreting that!" _I signed to him, shocked he would ask me to.

_"I'll say it."_ He threatened, though it wasn't much of one, I didn't care weather he used his voice or not.

_"Go ahead."_ I signed back.

" What I said was, No not really. What I say to my girlfriend is my buisness, not yours or the classes." He signed and spoke. Most of the class gasped, just shocked he had spoken at all, not really at what he had said.

"Both of you, see me after class!" 'Mr. Kerr' said in an angry voice. I of course had heard him use said voice so many times before that I was rather unimpressed, but the rest of the class, except Jake, and Dick looked terrified. I rolled my eyes.

"Was that supposed to scare us?" I asked, wishing I had some bubblegum to pop, just to be more annoying.

For the first time you could clearly see the Joker. Despite the makeup and wig, you could see the scars, the madness, all of it was written all over his face. That's what freaked me out, not what he had said. "If I were you I wouldn't say such things!" He growled.

I raised my hands in mock surrender, "Okay okay."

He took a deep breath, "Class why don't you all just finish book one." He phrased it as a question, but it wasn't as if we could choose to do it or not. "Miss. Pohl-Wayne. Hallway now."

I nodded and followed him out of the classroom. "What?" I asked.

"Your behavior his terrible, at best, and I will not stand to be disrespected in such a way." He growled at me.

"You do realize you don't scare me?" I asked him. Dick and I had decided that for the two us it would be a good idea to make him feel as though we knew. That way maybe he would slip up and we could figure out how to stop him.

"You do realize that I could have you expelled?" He matched my tone.

"Oh really? How? Bruce Wayne is this schools largest benifactor. Without him there wouldn't be a Gotham Acedemy, they wouldn't expell one of his kids." I smirked.

"Well in that case, more drastic measures may have to be taken." He smiled at me.

"Nothing you can do to me will be that effective." It's the truth, torture didn't ever work on me. Nor Rob for that matter.

"Oh I think it will." He continued smiling.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Mr .J." I snickered.

"What did you call me?" The smile left his face.

"What? You're ID card, you know the one hanging on your pocket? It says your first name is Joe...Mr. J..." I shrugged, holding in the laughter that was threatening to make me burst at the seams.

"Right, but I would prefer if you called me Mr. Kerr." He nodded, looking slightly shaken.

"Whatever." I sighed, "Can I go back to class now?"

"Yes. But remember, I can , and will punish insolence." He threatened, to which I shrugged. I walked back into the classroom, my head reeling with all the new information.

We all had lunch together, thanks to Bruce and we had all huddled around a lunch table. I had sent Jake to go get me a hamburger from the McDonalds on the other side of town, using the excuse that it was 'that time of the month' and I was craving one. From that particular McDonalds. So he would be gone until two minutes before the bell. It was mean but I couldn't come up with anything else.

"What are you two doing here?" Artemis asked myself and Dick.

"I was told to stay by Wally's side all day and make sure that he found all his classes." I explained, just wanting to annoy the archer.

"It's fine. I'll make sure he gets to his next class." Artemis said in a forceful voice.

"How do I know that?"

"Come on surioară **(sister)**, we've bothered them enough." Dick grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away.

I pulled my arm away from him, " Not nearly enough."

"Oh it's been enough." Artemis said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"We're all sure!" She replied.

Dick rolled his eyes, grabbed my arm again, and then dragged me to another table. "Okay what did you find out?" He asked me.

"Joker's willing to hurt students." I put it simply.

"So we need to figure this out faster." Dick said, running a hand through his hair, one of his nervous habits.

"Dick we don't have much to go on. You know that we could arrest him, and nothing would happen." I pointed out.

"Gordon's willing arrest him, but most of the other police aren't. They say 'whats the point?' And can't you blame them. They never see fruits of their labor. Joker always breaks out again, and usually kills more people then before." Dick sighed.

"They have to arrest him." I told him, not believing that the POLICE wouldn't want to arrest the homicidal clown.

"How can we even prove that it's him?"

"Take the make up off. That's all ,mission acomplished." I said triumphantly.

"We can't get it off without being arrested ourselves for harrassing a teacher."

"Then lets skip the rest of the day and go see Bruce about all of this. He'll know what to do with the info."

"No! He gave this to the team. We're not going to go ask him for help when it gets hard." Dick looked annoyed that I would even suggest asking Bats.

"Okay,then we'll tell Lyn and she can tell Kaldur." I sighed, hating that I was having to pretend that I wasn't involved in a mission that was in my own city, with a villian I was pretty close to.

"You think thats the best idea?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What other option do we have since you don't want to talk to Bats, and we're supposed to be working on a different mission?"

He sighed, deafeted. "Okay, I'll text Lyn with what we've got then us four can work the rest out at the Manor."

I nodded and began looking around for my boyfriend, and more importantly my hamburger.

"How was school?" Alfred asked us as we piled into the limo.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"We got hardly any information other then Joker is willing to harm the studnets, which only makes this mission more stressfull!" That last one was Dick.

I rolled my eyes, but nodded in agreement when Alfred gave me a questioning look. Dick was right, but it was really only stressfull for us as we had to work on the mission without even our team knowing and now we had the added stress of making sure none of our classmates ended up with perminant smiles, or worse; dead.


End file.
